Die Melodien in unseren Herzen
by R-chan aka Hoshisaki
Summary: Was passieren kann, wenn ein durchgeknalltes YaoiFangirl zu viel 'Moulin Rouge' guckt und dazu noch im Englischunterricht mit Whitney Housten geplagt wird, ist hier zu lesen.[Yuriy Ivanov x Mizuhara Max x Kinomiya Takao]


Titel: Die Melodien in unseren Herzen Teil: 1/1 Autorin: R-chan  
E-Mail: R-changmx.de Fandom: Bakuten shoot BeyBlade Rating: PG-14 Warning: Guckt euch das Pairing an, dann wisst ihr schon was los is'  
Kommentar: Was passieren kann, wenn ein durchgeknalltes Yaoi-Fangirl zu viel 'Moulin Rouge' guckt und dazu noch im Englischunterricht mit Whitney Housten geplagt wird(Greetings to Babsi-sensei!) ist hier zu lesen. Ich benutze bevorzugt die Originalnamen, soll heißen Yuriy=Tala und Takao=Tyson, ach ja Mr. Dickenson= Daitenji-san.  
Pairing: Yuriy Ivanov x Mizuhara Max x Kinomiya Takao Disclaimer: Bakuten shoot BeyBlade gehört Aoki Takao und die Lieder den jeweiligen Komponisten/Textern. Ich krieg kein Geld, aber hoffentlich 'n paar nette Kommentare . Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, etwas an den Liedtexten herumzuwerkeln, damit sie besser vom Inahlt her passen.  
  
Die Melodien in unseren Herzen  
  
Eine kühle Briese wehte durch seine Haare. In dieser dunklen, frischen Frühlingsnacht ging Yuriy Ivanov mit gesenktem Blick durch die Straßen Moskaus. Traurig schaute er auf die kleinen Wellen, die die Moskva schlug. Im milchigen Licht der Laternen schlenderte er an dem stolzen Fluss entlang und summte eine Melodie. Er hatte das Lied heute irgendwann im Laufe des Tages aufgeschnappt. Doch wie es ihm zu Ohren gekommen war, wusste er nicht mehr. Hatte es sein Radiowecker heute morgen gespielt? Oder das Radio während des Frühstücks oder in irgendeinem Aufzug?  
Yuriy zuckte mit den Schultern und sah seufzend auf den mächtigen Fluss. Leise fluchte er. Er hatte das Lied schon wieder durchgesummt.  
„Verdammter Ohrwurm!", grummelte er und lief, Ungeschick lässt grüßen, direkt in einen Wegweiser. Der rothaarige BeyBlader fluchte erneut und schaut auf. 'Gorky Park' stand auf dem Schild. Yuriy ging ein Licht auf. Grinsend stand er auf.  
„I follow the Moskva, down to Gorky Park", flossen die Worte über Yuriy's Lippen. „Walking down the streets, distant memories are buried in the past forever ..." Zumindest wusste er jetzt, was ihn den ganzen Tag gequält hatte.  
Er ließ seinen Blick auf den Worten 'Gorky Park' ruhen. Er seufzte und ging weiter.  
Doch kaum hatte Yuriy den Park betreten, kam ihm auch schon wieder eine andere Melodie in den Sinn. Bedrückt setzte er sich auf die nächste Bank und rieb sich die Augen.  
Sanft strich der Nachtwind über Yuriy's Lippen und trocknete seine ungeweinten Tränen von seiner blassen Haut. Ihm war zum Heulen zu mute.  
„Das ist der beschissenste Geburtstag, den ich je erlebt habe.", vertraute er dem Sternenhimmel an.  
Er versank in Erinnerung an seinen neunten Geburtstag, den er allein mit Kai Hiwatari verbracht hatte. Die Sirene eines vorbeifahrenden Polizeiwagens brachte ihn zurück in die Realität.  
„I ...", stoß Yuriy hervor, „Follow ..." Yuriy streckte alle viere von sich. „The night ... Can't stand the light!" Yuriy griff nach seiner Jacke und öffnete den Reisverschluss ein Stückchen, damit er besser Luft bekam. Langsam stand er wieder auf und noch langsamer sang er leise weiter: „When will I begin to live again?" Er bog um eine Kurve. 'Habe ich das eigentlich jemals zuvor?', fragte er sich selbst, doch eine Antwort darauf vermochte er sich nicht zu geben. Er überquerte eine kleine Brücke. Er blieb stehen und lehnte sich gegen die Balustrade, schaute auf die verschwommenen Spiegelbilder der Straßenlampen. Dann blickte Yuriy in den pechschwarzen Himmel, an dem vereinzelt einige, kleine Sternchen funkelten.  
„One day I'll fly away!", sang Yuriy aus vollem Hals und schwang seine Hand gen Himmel hinauf.  
„Leave all this to yesterday!" Er griff in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und holte ein kleines, altes und abgenutztes Photo hervor, welches ihn und Kai auf seinem neunten Geburtstag zeigte. Er seufzte und hielt es hoch in die scharfe Briese. Mit schmerzendem Herzen sang er weiter:  
„What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me?" Als der Wind das Photo aus Yuriy's Hand riss, fuhr er herum, doch er konnte es nicht mehr danach greifen. Es war schon von der Böe davongeweht worden.  
Tränen strömten wie Sturzbäche seine Wangen hinab.  
'Oh nein! Nicht! Mein Bild von Kai, meine einzige Erinnerung an unsere Zeit!Nein'  
Yuriy fiel auf die Knie und schlug wütend über sich selbst auf das Pflaster der Brücke ein. Er atmete ein paar mal tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, wischte die Tränen fort. Er rappelte sich auf und sang mit tränenerstickter Stimme:  
„Why live life from dream to dream ?" Er wurde wieder leiser: „And dread the day when dreaming ends ..." Stumm lief er durch den Park, bis er schluchzend über einer Bank zusammenbrach.  
„One day you'll fly away! Leave all this to yesterday! Why live life from dream to dream? And dread the day when dreaming ends ... One day you'll fly away ... fly ... fly ... away ...", wiederholte jemand, der am Fuße der Brücke gesessen und gelauscht hatte. Dieser Jemand stand jetzt auf und machte seinen eigenen Weg durch den Park.  
  
Yuriy fuhr zusammen, als jemand eine Jacke über seine zitternden Schultern hang. Er fuhr herum.  
„Happy birthday, Yuriy!" Er erschrak als er in ein bekanntes Gesicht blickte, das ihn fröhlich anlächelte. Yuriy kannte die Person, die ihn da umarmte. Es war das Nesthäkchen des japanischen BeyBlade-Teams, des Teams BBA.  
„Mizuhara!?", fragte der Russe ungläubig.  
„Sag Max zu mir, du Geburtstagskind, du!", fügte er scherzend hinzu. „Wa-Was machst du denn hier?" „Wir sind von Daitenji-san eingeladen worden, du weißt bestimmt warum." Yuriy zog elegant eine Augenbraue hoch. „Na wegen der Einweihungsfeierlichkeiten zum neuen BBA-Zentrum." „Ach so!", er nickte, „Aber Mizu- ... Max ... Sag, woher weißt du, dass ich heute Geburtstag habe?" „Ich hab's zufällig in den Akten gelesen.", log Max mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Du lügst doch!" „Yep!" „Und?" „Ich ..." Max wollte nicht antworten, weshalb er einfach das Thema wechselte. „Und? Was hast du alles schon bekommen?" Yuriy's Blick wurde plötzlich trüb. Er befreite sich aus Max' Umarmung, stand auf und ging.  
„Es ist schon spät! Du solltest zu dieser Zeit nicht allein in Moskau umherlaufen!" Er winkte im Fortgehen.  
„Warte Yuriy! Ich .." Max sprang auf.  
Yuriy hatte versucht sich nicht umzudrehen, versucht sich zusammenzureißen, einfach wegzugehen, aber als Max nach ihm rufen hörte, blieb er stehen.  
Traurig starrte er den Gehweg an. Wieso hatte Max seinen Satz nicht beendet?  
Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, wie Max auf ihn zugelaufen kam. „Max?!", platzte er hervor.  
„Ich-Ich habe dir dein Geschenk doch noch gar nicht gegeben." Max holte ein flaches, weißes Päckchen mit blauen und orangen Schleifen dran aus seiner Latzhosentasche. „Hier!", hauchte er und gab Yuriy ein sanftes Küsschen auf die Nasenspitze. Dann drehte er sich um.  
„Max, was? Ich weiß nicht, was ich-" „My gift is my song!", begann Max plötzlich zu singen. Er wandte sich zu Yuriy um und sah ihm in die Augen. „And this one's for you." Yuriy's Augen weiteten sich und begannen zu brennen, als Max weitersang:  
„And you can tell everybody: This is your song." Max griff Yuriy's Händen.  
„It may be quite simple but now that it's done ..." Yuriy wurde von Max süß angelächelt und er spürte Max' Hand über seine Wange streicheln. „I hope you don't mind – I hope you don't mind that I put down in words ..." Max' Stimme wurde leiser und sanfter. „How wonderful life is, now you're in the world!" Yuriy's Knie gaben nach. Er fiel in Max' Arme und sie stürzten in's Gras.  
„I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss. Well, some of these verses, well, they' ve got me quite cross." Max machte gar keine Anstalten wieder aufzustehen. Er hatte anderes im Sinn. Singend zog er Yuriy an sich und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
„But the sun's been kind, while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on." Yuriy und Max setzten sich auf und schauten sich in die Augen, während die lieblichen Klänge weiterhin den Gorky Park erfüllten.  
„So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do." Max streichelte Yuriy über dessen blasses Gesicht.  
„You see, I've forgotten, if they're green or they're blue." Yuriy's Lippen begannen ein leichtes Lächeln zu formen.  
„Anyway, the thing is – what I really mean – yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!" Max machte eine kleine Pause.  
„And you can tell everybody: This is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind – I hope you don't mind that I put down in words-" „How wonderful life is-", unterbrach ihn Yuriy, worauf sie die letzte Zeile zusammen sangen: „Now you're in the world." Yuriy stürzte auf Max zu, nagelte ihn im Gras fest und übersäte ihn mit leidenschaftlichen, wilden Küssen.  
„His eyes upon your face! His hand upon your hand! His lips caress your skin! It's more than I can stand!" Yuriy und Max erschraken, sahen auf und erblickten Takao in etwas Entfernung zu ihnen stehen.  
„Why does my heart cry?", sang er eine traurige Melodie. „Feelings I can't fight!" Mit Tränen in den Augen kam Takao auf die beiden zu, singend:  
„You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me!" Er stand jetzt direkt vor ihnen.  
„Ich hoffe, dass du das nicht nochmal verlierst! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!", sagte er und drückte Yuriy etwas Feuchtes in die Hände.  
'Das Photo!', schoss es dessen Besitzer und Max durch den Kopf.  
Takao indessen machte zwei Schritte rückwärts und Yuriy und der kleine Blonde sahen zu ihm auf.  
„And please believe me when I say: I love you!" „Takao ...", flüsterten Yuriy und Max wie aus einem Munde.  
Takao stand noch einen Augenblick stumm da, doch dann wandte er sich ab und lief davon.  
„Warte, Takao!", riefen die Zurückgebliebenen ihm nach und rappelten sich auf, um ihm nachzulaufen.  
'Nein! Takao! Nicht!' Sie teilten denselben Gedanken.  
Als sie ihn eingeholt hatten, schlangen sie ihre Arme um ihn und zwangen Takao so zum Stehenbleiben.  
„Sag das nochmal!", forderten sie. Doch anstatt dies zu tun, stimmte Takao erneut eine traurige Melodie an. Sie war jedoch nicht allzu schwer, eher schuldbewusst klang das Lied, dass, so dachten Yuriy und Max, direkt aus Takao's Herzen sprechen musste.  
„If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go but I know, I'll think of you every step of the way. And I ... will always love you! I will always love you!" Takao streckte sich dem Himmel entgegen, ließ die Tränen, heiß und schnell, über seine glühenden Wangen strömen, während Yuriy sowie Max die Umklammerung noch weiter festigten und sahen, wie sich seine Blinke im endlosen Sternenhimmel verloren.  
„Bitter and sweet memories that's all I'm taking with me. So goodbye, please don't cry. We ... We all know I'm not what you need." Erschrocken über die Worte, ließen Max und Yuriy Takao los, wichen zurück, starrten ihn fassungslos an. Langsam ging er weiter.  
„But I will always love you-" „Takao!", rief Yuriy, machte einen großen Schritt, packte ihn bei der Schulter, dreht ihn halbwegs um und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
Sich die Wange haltend, schaute Takao durch seine Tränen zu dem Rotschopf auf.  
Yuriy's Kehle brannte. Er konnte die Worte nicht länger zurückhalten, konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen:  
„Never knew" Sanft flossen die Töne über seine samtigen Lippen. „I could feel like this!" Er atmete tief durch um sich wieder zu sammeln. „Was meinst du mit 'you'?", fragte er endlich.  
„Ich ..." „'Dir' oder 'euch'?" Max griff nach Takao's Schultern und schüttelte ihn kurz durch.  
Takao schaute zur Seite, als er die Antwort leise in die Nacht hauchte: „Euch ..." Langsam senkte sich seinen Blink, während Max' und Yuriy's Augen geweitet waren. Schließlich blinzelte Max, lächelte sanft und sprach: „Hey sweetheart! Look up and smile at us!" „Max!", rief Takao aufschauend, fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn verlangend auf den Mund. Yuriy war erleichert und irgendwie gerührt. So sehr, dass er glücklich aufseufzen musste. Lächelnd tippte er Takao auf die Schulter, was diesen dazu brachte, sich von Max' Lippen zu lösen und zu ihm aufzusehen.  
„Und was ist mit mir?" „Entschuldige, ihmpf-" Doch bevor Takao aussprechen konnte, hatte Yuriy auch schon seine Lippen auf Takao's gepresst und im nächsten Moment in ein wildes Zungenspiel verwickelt.  
Lächelnd beobachtete Max die Szene.  
Sanft erhob er auf ein Neues seine Stimme: „Never knew I could feel like this.", wiederholte er die Worte Yuriy's. Takao und Yuriy lösten ihren Kuss und sahen ihn gespannt an.  
„Like I've never seen the sky before." Yuriy nahm Max bei der Hand, zog ihn zu sich in die Umarmung und Max bekam jeweils von links und rechts ein Küsschen auf die Wangen gedrückt.  
„Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I love you more and more." Takao küsste Max, während Yuriy weitersang:  
„Listen to my heart! Can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything! Seasons may change, winter to spring." „But I love you until the end of time", sangen sie gemeinsam. „Come what may!" sang Yuriy. Max wiederholte: „Come what may!" Und auch Takao wiederholte, bevor sie gemeinsam die nächste Zeile sangen: „Come what may!" „I will love you until my dying day!" Yuriy begann die nächste Strophe:  
„Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.", und küsste Takao.  
„Suddenly", machte Max weiter, „It moves with such a perfect grace." Yuriy löste sich von Takao's Lippen und hing auch schon an denen von Max.  
„Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste." Takao schlang, während er sang, sein Arme um die Hüften der anderen beiden. „It all revoles around you! And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide." Sie setzten sich unter einen blühenden Kastanienbaum und lauschten dem Glockenschlag, der ihnen mit zwei Schlägen bekannt gab, dass es noch eine halbe Stunde, bis zum Anbruch des neuen Tages war.  
Arm in Arm mit Takao links und Max rechts, lehnte sich Yuriy an den alten, dicken Baumstamm.  
Gemeinsam sangen die letzten Zeilen in den Sternenhimmel der Frühlingsnacht:  
„Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side! Strom clouds may gather and stars may collide, but I love you until the end of time! Come what may! Come what my! Come what may! I will love you until my dying day!"  
  
OWARI 


End file.
